


Prom Night

by lord-littlefinger (Kaijuscientists)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijuscientists/pseuds/lord-littlefinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Stiles ended up slow dancing in his pajamas with Derek hale in his living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night

Senior prom.

And he was home. Alone. While everyone else had dates. And was having fun.  
He could have gone stag. He was supposed to have gone, and should be there now, but there was just something about going alone to your own senior prom that just didn't sit well with him. 

So he's watching old reruns of M*A*S*H in his pajamas, because why not.

He doesn't have anyone else to hang out with. The whole pack is at  
the stupid dance. Well, almost the whole pack.

He smiles thinking about Derek, he had entertained the idea of asking Derek to go to prom with him, but the whole part where he's not actually a student threw a kink in that plan. Not that it was a plan he would have gone through with anyway. He likes Derek but he's 100% sure Derek only likes him in the platonic way, and then sometimes not even then.

Still though, everyone in the pack was paired off. Boyd and Erica. Jackson and Lydia. Scott and Allison. And they think their being sneaky about it, but he's pretty sure that Isaac has been fooling around with Scott and Allison. That just left him and Derek. Derek had had a few flings after the alpha pack had been taken care of, but nothing that lasted. But he didn't seem bothered by it at all. He seemed happy, for once, content.   
Stiles didn't wanna ruin that by letting his feelings out and potentially making things awkward. He didn't need help in that department, thank you very much. But it still makes him feel a little bitter, and more than a little lonely. Especially since no one had even bothered to find out why he didn't show up, not one text or call. 

He was completely surprised by the knock on the door. Literally none of the people in his life knock anymore, if he's lucky enough to have them even come in through the front door. usually they just come right in through his window and scare him to death. He's pretty sure Issac and Derek have a competition going to see who can give him a heart attack first. 

He's even more surprised to open the door and find Derek standing there, with a paper bag in his arms. 

"Um...hey" stiles says.

"Thought you were going with everyone else." Derek quips, looking Stiles up and down.

“I was, but didn't feel quite up to it...” Stiles conceded, looking down at his feet.

Derek frowns, holding out the bag, like some sort of offering. "Food?"

Stiles smiles sheepishly, and opens the door the rest of the way.

He flops on to the couch, Derek taking the spot next to him, shoving a  
take out container in his hands. Stiles can't help but smile when he opens it to find a mountain of curly fries. 

"Thanks" he says almost shyly. "You didn't have to do this."

“Well, I wasn't about to let you wallow in self pity all night by yourself. I'm pretty sure I've done enough of that for the whole pack forever."

“How'd you even know I wasn't at the dance?” Stiles asks, glancing dejectedly at his cell on the table in front of them. “They didn't even notice I wasn't there." 

Derek sighed, he had already decided that he was going to be having a nice chat later, with everyone, and find out why no one even bothered to find out where stiles was. That was irresponsible on their part.

“Is it a pack bond hive mind thing?”

Derek just sighs again and gives Stiles a look. "It's kinda like that yeah."

“How's it like then?” Stiles asks, genuinely curious and munching on fries.

“I could just tell, ok.” Derek grumbles, setting his own food on the table. “It's a werewolf thing.”

“So what, you can 'feel' me? Because your the alpha?” Stiles asked, one eyebrow raised in question. “I thought it was just between you and the wolves”

“Yes, kind of. Its just you, though, as far as the humans in our pack go.” Derek explains, but Stiles can clearly tell he's trying to dance around something more.

“How come it's different then, for me?”

Derek doesn't say anything to that, just glances at the floor.

Stiles eyes go wide, mouth gaping. “Oh my god. oh. my god. You.. do you like me?” He's recalling now, something scott had said to him once. About how he could tell when Allison was having a bad day, just because he got a feeling in this stomach. He couldn't explain it any better than that, but Stiles got the idea none the less. Stiles feels his heart rate kick up at the implications.

The corner of Derek's mouth quirks up into a smile

"What?! You actual like me?" Stiles blurts out. “I mean, like me in more than a platonic way?”

"Is it actually that hard to believe?" Derek's smile is quickly turning into a frown.

Stile thought for a moment. And really, if he was honest with himself, it wasn't all to hard to believe. Not really. That was the problem though. A lot of the time, Stiles wasn't honest with himself.

Because really, he'd pretty much become Derek's right hand in the pack. Which had surprised him, a lot. Everyone figured that it was gonna be scott filling that roll. Derek had wanted Scott. It was /supposed/ to be Scott. 

But then Derek started coming to him for help more often than not. Deferring to his strategies and plans, listening to his advice.

It felt natural, and no one questioned it. 

And because of that Derek and him had become much better friends. And he'd started to develop feelings towards Derek that he wasn't really ready to face, but he couldn't really deny them anymore either.

And now Derek was sitting beside him, saying that he actually had feelings for Stiles. 

Stiles looks back up at Derek who was still frowning, and that just wouldn't do, “I like you to, you know.” Stiles says, feeling all like a middle schooler talking to their crush, feeling butterflies in his stomach as a smile spread over Derek's face. Much better. 

They fell in to a comfortable silence after that. Stiles leans just enough that he was pressed against Derek's shoulder, and Derek sighs happily.

Derek stands up half way thru his food, and offers a hand to Stiles. Stiles just looks at it, confused. He looked up at Derek and quirked an eyebrow.

"Dance?" Derek says, borderline exasperated.

"But there's no music." Stiles complains, making a face.

“Pretend.” Derek just fixes his patented werewolf bitch face on him.

Stiles takes Derek's hand, and allowed himself to be lead to the middle of the living room, heart racing and a blush creeping across his cheeks and down his neck.

Derek just smiled a nervous smile and put his hands on stiles hips. Stiles moves in closer and circles his arms around Derek's neck, unable to look away from Derek's eyes.

Then they are just swaying, back and forth, like the kids at a stereotypical middle school dance. It doesn't take long before stiles nervousness is gone and he's grinning like a fool, and Derek's smile has turned into one he can't recall seeing on him before. This was so much better than any prom could have hoped to be. 

Stiles presses closer to Derek, making contact form chest to knees, and moves his arms to curl up around Derek's shoulders, pressing his face in to the crook of Derek's neck. 

Derek's arms snake all the way around his waist, settling at the small of his back, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt, fingertips grazing skin and raising goosebumps down Stiles arms. 

"Best prom ever." He whispers smiling into Derek's neck. “Thank you.” Derek turns his head just enough to press a kiss to Stiles temple, sighing contentedly and tightening his hold on the boy.


End file.
